Many arrangements have been proposed heretofore for the disposal of waste material such as dog dirt, diseased material, or the like. Several such prior art arrangements are disclosed in J. D. Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,952, granted Aug. 1, 1978; J. Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,749, granted Feb. 14, 1950; and in Great Britain Patent Application No. 2,100,581, published Jan. 6, 1983.
However, all of the known prior arrangements have significant drawbacks in that they do not effectively protect the user from contamination, do not seal the waste material, are inconvenient to use, or have other drawbacks or disadvantages.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a waste disposal system or device which overcomes the foregoing problems and disadvantages.